A Family For Her
by Pricat
Summary: Young Cookie has been growing up in a children's shelter for six years but is lonely until a young ogre boy comes and they start a powerful friendship but then run away and find the movement and a family where they belong...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I was feeling a little down today and this came into my mind as I like Cookie in Team Ogre besides Warrior Fiona, the female ogre chef is my second fave in the resistance but I'm curious about how she joined the movement and met Brogan so this is kind of how I imagine it happened but in this, Cookie was taken into care because her parents were taken by hunters but she has been in the shelter for six long years and longs for a family but then she befriends a young ogre boy who comes to the shelter and they become the best of friends but then he tells her of the movement and they run away.**

**To me, it's like the movement is like a family to Cookie and she's sweet and kind.**

**I hope SFA fans enjoy but I like writing fics where Shrek and the gang are little kids.**

* * *

It was a stormy night but in Far, Far Away in a children's home, somebody was still awake as the storm had woken her from slumber as she was feeling bad but looking at the rain made her sad as it made her remember the night when she'd been brought here.

Her name was Cookie and had been in the shelter since she was a baby but was always overlooked for adoption as no couples wanted an ogre in their family which made her sad but she sighed.

She was six years old now and was in her room all the time pretending to have her own home or a kitchen as she liked to cook but wasn't allowed in the kitchens a lot but she was hungry as she had dinner but was still hungry but smiled pulling out a sack from under her pillow which had candy in it that she'd smuggled from the kitchen when the grown- ups weren't looking.

She smiled a little sadly as the nougat was easing her hunger pangs but she sighed knowing that nobody would adopt her.

She was wearing an old night dress with an apron over it and didn't have a chef's hat.

She then heard thunder and whimpered but hugged something close to her.

It was a plush of a cookie that her mother had given her when she had been born and hadn't named it yet but slept with it every night as it felt like her mother was still with her.

"Don't worry.

Maybe somebody will adopt us." she told it.

She blinked back tears at that possiblitly.

Suddenly she began to yawn as she was geting sleepy but saw a shooting star in the night sky and remembered something her parents had told her when they were still a family about how wishing on a star could make dreams come true.

"Maybe if I do it, my wish will come true." she told herself.

She then looked up at the night sky as she had a wish in her heart.

"_I wish for somebody to be my friend._

_Somebody who'll care about me."_ she thought.

She then let sleep overtake her as her etes closed...

* * *

Early the next morning, there was knocking on the door as the owner of the shelter answered it seeing two men with a young ogre boy that looked around six or seven years old but she understood as she brought him inside but brought him upstairs to Cookie's room as she knew the young ogress had wanted a room mate for so long as she smiled but the youngster was nervous as he had an alligator skin back pack on his back.

He was nervous because his parents had been captured and was afraid but was trying to be brave but was tired as he hadn't slept because of the storm as his eyes closed in sleep...


	2. Befriending Her

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Cookie's eyes opened as sunlight poured into her room through the window as the young ogre rubbed sleep from her eyes but was stunned seeing another kid in her room but wondered if he was an intruder or not but had a feeling he was brought here and was about to wake him up but was hungry as she left him to sleep.

She then ran downstairs knowing most of the other kids were outside or on field trips as she entered the kitchen but was making her own pancakes using ingrdients in the cupboards that Tiana let her use knowing she wanted to cook but knew the other kids wouldn't eat anything Cookie made because they thought it would make them sick but she didn't mind.

"_I wonder who that kid in my room is because Tiana didn't say anything about an new kid but maybe he came during the storm._

_Maybe the star brought him here._

_I bet he's hungry like I am."_ she thought.

She smiled as the pancakes were ready as she was flipping them and giggling as she loved doing that when making pancakes but she decided to save some for the new kid as she carried a tray upstairs to her room but hoped things were okay...

* * *

Brogan was rubbing sleep from his eyes as he was exploring the room he was in but it was like somebody was already sleeping here but was looking at things everywhere as toys were on the floor along with play cooking utensils and a cookie doll on the bed on the pillow but he was curioys seeing a picture on the wall above the bed.

It was a drawing of a young ogre with a family as he sighed sadly holding the tears in sitting on the bed but his trumpet shaped ears perked up hearing the door open as Cookie walked in but saw the ogre boy was awake but was sad as she had a feeling he knew where he was but felt sorry for him as she'd only been a baby when she first came here but she then put the tray on the floor as she got onto the bed beside him.

She'd never seen another ogre kid before in her life but was hoping he'd want to be her friend but she hoped he was okay.

"Hey you okay?" she said softly.

He looked up and into her eyes as they said nothing as their eyes locked for a moment.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her.

"Six years.

I was brought here as a baby.

You came here last night, right?

In the middle of that awful storm?" she said.

"I'm Brogan.

What about you?" he answered.

"C-Cookie.

You seem nice.

When you were with your parents, did you have friends?" she asked.

Brogan shook his head.

"No.

But we could be friends.

I like your name Cookie.

It sounds unique." he said.

"T-Thanks.

You hungry?

I made us breakfast." she told him.

He was stunned seeing she'd made pancakes as he remembered his parents always made him these for breakfast but he smiled sadly as that memory was in his mind.

"These are great!

Just like my parents." he said.

She smiled at that but knew that he liked this as she heard shouts and screams of kids playing and having fun but she knew it was another adoption day as Brogan sighed as he followed her downstairs as she was taking the stuff she used back to the kitchen to clean up but he saw some older kids surround her.

"Hey look guys it's Little Chef!

Nobody would adopt a loser like you.

Why would they want a freak like you?" they taunted.

Brogan then saw tears in the ogre girl's eyes as they entered the kitchen but she held them in as she couldn't let anybody see her sadness especially Tiana the woman who ran the shelter.

Tiana smiled seeing her enter as she was cleaning up the dishes but she knew some of the older kids had been teasing her as usual but knew she was hiding it but saw she knew about Brogan finding him there when she'd woken up this morning.

"I see you met our new addition huh?

He came in the middle of the night.

I knew he'd be perfect for you as a room mate." she told her.

"I know Miss Tiana.

We're just going back upstairs." Cookie replied.

"Okay but we're going to the park in a while, okay?" Tiana answered.

The young ogre girl nodded as she and Brogan left but went upstairs but heard some of the other kids whisper seeing them but Cookie sighed knowing this always happened when she was running around by herself.

* * *

Cookie sighed as she was lying on the side but Brogan could tell she was crying as he knew that the kids that had taunted her had hurt her feelings and felt bad knowing how that felt being back in his home but he wanted to comfort her but saw her curled up in a ball but saw something on the floor as it was her plush.

"You okay?

I know how it feels.

They don't know what it's like to be sad a lot." he said.

She nodded looking up and seeing him beside her on the huge bed but she still had sadness on her face.

"Don't worry about those guys Cookie.

They're jerks.

Besides you have me." he told her.

She wiped away a few tears from her eyes at that.

"Y-Yeah I know Brogan.

But they're right.

Nobody wants me.

Nobody will adopt us." she said sadly.

He hated hearing that.

"I bet we will but if we don't, that's okay.

I know one place we can go." he replied.

"You do?" she asked curious.

"Yes.

The movement will take us in." he answered.

She was curious hearing that.

"What movement?" she asked him.

"It's one that helps ogres like us.

We would be welcome there." he answered.

She understood as she felt better.

She imagined what it would be like...


	3. Deciding To Leave

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Cookie was feeling better as she along with Brogan and the other kids were at the park playing and having fun but some of the older kids were playing baseball but some of the other kids were avoiding the two young ogres but Brogan didn't mind but Cookie did.

They were playing on swings and imagining they were flying but some of the other kids were throwing dirt clods at them and Brogan got annoyed as they were hitting Cookie more than they were hitting him.

"Gonna cry Little Chef?" they taunted.

Brogan then threw rocks at them as a war broke out but Cookie was in awe and worry at Brogan's courage but she saw he needed help as she picked up a dirt clod and was about to throw one.

"What're you going to do Little Chef?" a kid taunted.

Brogan saw Cookie's hand shake holding the dirt clod but dropped it.

"We knew you wouldn't have the guts to do this.

You call yourself an ogre!" he said pushing her onto the ground.

Brogan then lunged at him as they began to fight but Tiana then broke them up but Cookie was nervous because she didn't want him getting into trouble but he hugged her but the other kids scowled at her.

"We'll deal with it when we get back." she told them.

Cookie then started playing Tag with Brogan.

Tiana smiled watching them knowing Brogan hadn't started the fight but had been defending Cookie's honour but smiled knowing they were beginning to have a strong bond.

She would deal with Josh and his friends later.

* * *

Back in their room in the shelterm Cookie and Brogan were pretending to be in a resturant but were having fun but Brogan was sad seeing a few bruises and cuts from eariler in the park but it made him feel bad.

"_It's not nice how the other kids treat her just because she's an ogre but she's nice and a kind heart but maybe we should find the movement and stay there because they'd accept us plus Uncle Jazi is the leader and he'd let us stay but I don't know._

_I need to tell Cookie but I don't know her very well but I want to."_ he thought.

"Brogi you okay?" he heard Cookie ask.

That brought him back from his thoughts.

It was cute her giving him an nick name.

"Yeah Cookie?

What's wrong?" he replied.

"You looked like you were sad.

What were you thinking about?" she answered.

"About leaving here." he answered.

Cookie's eyes went wide hearing that.

"Where would you go Brogi?

I'd miss you." she said sadly.

"I;d go to the movement's hideout where we'd be safe and we wouldn't hsve to stay here and be treated meanly besides my Uncle Jazi is the leader so he'd let us stay." he replied.

Cookie understood that leaving here would be hard but it was better than being here and being made fun of and teased but wasn't sure but anywhere was better than here as she was grabing a back pack and packing things she wanted to take with her to the movement's hideout but realised they'd need food as she went downstairs while Tiana and the others weren't around and entered the kitchen.

She then borrowed food that she loved and wanted to sgare with Brogan and any of the new friends they'd make in the movement but were leaving in the morning but knew the other kids wouldn't mind if they were gone.

Cookie yawned as she knew they had an early start but was asleep lying on the bed as Brogan lay beside her as his eyes closed but hoped things would be better...


	4. Welcome To the Movement

**A/N**

**Here's more and Brogan and Cookie are leaving to find the movement's hideout but they meet Brogan's Uncle Jazi and he takes them back to the movement's hideout but Brogan notices Cookie gets adopted by a female member of the movement who is like her birth mother efore she was taken away from them as a baby.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

The next morning, Brogan was the first one to wake as he saw Cookie was still asleep but she looked peaceful and innocent as he shook her awake as they were leaving for the movement but he saw her eyes open but she smiled sweetly remembering where they were going but was nervous and knew they had to do this because they didn't belong here in the shelter as they grabbed their back packs and left by sneaking out of the shelter and Cookie was excited but nervous at leaving even if she wasn't adopted but knew they'd be safe in the movement with others like them.

"Where do you think the hide out is Brogi?" she asked.

The young ogre male was thinking about that but didn't know somebody was watching the young ogre kids but smiled seeing Brogan.

"_So my nephew wasn't taken by hunters but put in a shelter but it seems that he escaped somehow but made a little friend but she looks cute._

_I should bring them to the movement hideout._

_They'll be safe there."_ Jazi thought.

Brogan then heard a twig snap as Cookie was nervous but the ogre male wasn't afraid as Jazi smiled at his nephew.

"It's okay Brogan, you can trust me." Jazi told them.

Brogan gasped seeing it was his uncle Jazi but the older ogre laughed at his spunkiness.

"You'll make a great leader someday.

Who's your friend?" he said.

"I-I'm Cookie sir." the ogress answered.

"That's a cute name.

Your parents were captured too but they... couldn't escape.

Brogan's parents escaped but I've been searching for them for a while since I heard they escaped but no trace but so happy to find you're alive.

Let's get to the movement, okay?" Jazi said to them.

Brogan was very excited hearing that along with Cookie but she was nervous as she didn't know anybody except for Brogan but happy she'd met him but Jazi knew she was different from his nephew.

He sighed but smiled as they were approaching Far, Far Away and the secret tunnel that led to the hideout but Brogan saw that Far, Far Away looked pretty as Cookie agreed along with Jazi but the older ogre sighed knowing about the princess of Far, Far Away being cursed but he could tell them later as they approached the secret tunnel but Brogan was in awe along with Cookie.

"This place is so cool!

It's like an underground city." Brogan commented.

Jazi laughed hearing that.

"Yes it is.

We should go to my home for now.

We need to sort things out." he said.

Cookie sighed as she followed but felt safe here.

* * *

Jazi smiled as he had made warm honey tea for them but Brogan was in awe exploring his uncle's house as he lived in a large hollowed out tree but the leader had made it into his own home but was nervous seeing Cookie as she didn't know a relative of hers lived here and was helping bring ogres and humans together but he would explain to her but they heard footsteps as somebody entered.

It was an ogress around twenty years old with silver hair but had gentle eyes like Cookie but the younger ogress was stunned seeing her as Brogan was curious.

"Is she part of your family?" he whispered.

"I-I don't know Brogi.

I was in the shelter for a long time." she replied.

The silver haired ogress smiled seeing Jazi.

"Ah Morwena I'm glad you're here.

We need to talk." he told her.

She nodded following Jazi outside.

Cookie wanted to hear what they were saying but just waited...

* * *

Morwena sighed as Jazi understood knowing that Cookie reminded her of her sister when she was little but understood as she had heard her niece had been placed in a shelter with other children but was happy Jazi had found her but knew he wanted her to be Cookie's guardian but the ogress understod.

"I'll be her guardian but I'm worried about her.

She doesn't know, does she?" she said.

Jazi shook his head.

"No she doesn't know.

She was in that shelter for six years." he answered.

Morwena made up her mind.

"I'll do it." she said softly.

He understood as they went back into his home but she wouldn't tell Cookie she was related to her birth mother until later or when Cookie trusted her enough as she saw that her niece wasn't showing her eye contact.

She then bent down to Cookie's level.

"Hey sweetie.

You're going to be coming with me, okay?

I'm Morwena." she said softly.

Cookie was nervous but took her hand as she had her backpack but looked at Brogan before they left the house but he hoped Cookie was okay but knew she would be.

Jazi understood that he cared about her deeply.

"Don't worry Brog.

Morwena will take care of her." he reassured.


End file.
